missing the moments as they pass
by imjustfantabulous
Summary: Basically what I think should've happened in season three of One Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from One Tree Hill. just the ones i make up. **

**this chapter is short just cause im still getting the creative juices flowing.**

Nathan Scott glanced up at the clock above his English Lit classroom door for what seemed like the hundreth time. There was still 25 minutes left until lunch. He drummed his pencil on his desk impaciently. He totally tuned out whatever Mr.Richardson, his boring old teacher, was saying in his completely montonous voice. He glanced to his left where Brooke Davis was doodling all over her notebook. She looked over at him, flipped her shiny, chocolatey brown hair over her shoulder and winked at him. He smiled to himself and rolled his eyes at her. She smiled back. He half smiled and looked up two seats in front of her, where Peyton Sawyer usually sat. Her seat was empty for the third time that week. Just then, something, or rather, someone, caught Nathan's eye. He saw blonde hair go past the window in the door and something came over him. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr.Scott?" Mr.Richardon asked, barely glancing up from his textbook he was reading from.

"May I go to the washroom?" Nathan said quickly. Mr.Richardson nodded, and Nathan grabbed his books from his desk, threw them in his backpack, got up and left. He walked quickly in the direction he saw the hair go and caught up with Peyton easily. He walked up beside her without her even noticing. She had her i-pod on and she was moving her head along to the beat, her blonde curly hair bouncing prettily against her shoulders. Nathan pulled the earbuds out of Peyton's multiply pierced ears. She jerked her head in his direction, surprised.

"Nathan, what the hell?" she said loudly. He stepped back instinctively. But she didn't do anything except stare at him with her beautiful big brown eyes. He smiled at her and stepped back towards her.

"Peyton, you haven't been in class all week, whats the deal?" he asked carefully, when they started walking again. She kept her eyes locked on the ground and shrugged.

"Why aren't you in class Nathan?" she asked smugly, with a small smile that he could barely see because she still wouldn't look at him. He smiled at her even though she wasn't looking.

"I got bored. I have had enough academics, I am so ready for Christmas holidays. Thank god they start tomorrow" Nathan said playfully, trying to get her to smile a real smile. She didn't. She just bit her bottom lip and put her earbuds back in her ears and turned on her i-pod. Nathan looked at her shocked that she just tuned him out like that. He pulled the earbuds out just like her did before.

"Nathan, what the hell?" she said, suddenly crying. She turned away from him, wishing she could just run away, but she couldn't move. Her feet felt like they were glued to the ground.

"Peyton, what's going on with you?" he asked gently, wishing he could have worded it differently.

"Forget it Nathan, you wouldn't understand" she said, putting her earbuds back in and walking quickly away, leaving Nathan standing alone in the quiet halls.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan ran his hands over his short dark brown hair before shooting his brand new basketball into the basketball net at the court he was at. He loved the feel of a brand new basketball, the way it was really firm, the way it bounced perfectly, it made him feel powerful. He watched as the basketball bounced off the rim of the net and into the grass. He sighed to himself. Today was not his day. Actually, he was sure that today was exactly like every other day, except today, he had to practice with a gorgeous girl sitting in the sidelines, and he felt nervous. He looked over to the picnic table where at that moment, Peyton was scribbling away in her sketch book, her golden curls falling in her face. She looked up from her sketchbook and smiled at him, but quickly went back to drawing. They hadn't said much to eachother since they talked in the hall. He assumed she was pretending it didn't happen, he decided not to push his luck.

"Hey gorgeous" Nathan heard a peppy voice say. He whipped around and saw Brooke coming towards him, her chocolatey hair bouncing. She went up to him and kissed him softly on the cheek. He bit his lip and smiled.

"Hey Brooke" he said, kind of weirded out that she had been acting like this around him. Ever since she slept with Chris and Lucas rejected her, she had been hitting on Nathan all the time..not that he really minded. Brooke was hot, sexy and he was defnitely attracted to her. Even though she could be a real bitch sometimes it never hurt to have a hot girl hanging all over him. Not that didn't happen anyways, but Brooke was definitely one of the sexiest girls in Tree Hill. Besides he needed a distraction from Haley, who kept trying to get him back.

"So I was thinking you and me, tonight. date..what do you think?" she asked flirtatiously. Nathan dribbled the ball a few times and looked over at Peyton who hadn't looked up from her sketchbook. It wasn't like anything was happening with Peyton, at least, he was pretty sure she wasn't interested. Their break-up had been bad and she had only treated him like a friend ever since.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll pick you up around 8, okay?" he said a bit distractedly, shooting the ball at the net, but missing. Brooke got onto her toes and gave Nathan a soft kiss on the lips.

"See you tonight then gorgeous" she said huskily, as Peyton got up and started walking towards her car. Nathan and Brooke both turned to her.

"Peyt, where are you going?" Nathan asked as casually as possible. She turned to him with a blank look on her face.

"Home, I'm not feeling inspired here" she said dully and turned back towards her car. Brooke winked at Nathan and then followed Peyton. They got into Peyton's car and drove away. Nathan took a deep breath and looked around. He dribbled a bit more and then took a shot. It went in.


End file.
